Human behavior
by Bellefard98
Summary: Una variante de los hechos como los conocemos; un cambio que les dejara a la merced de aquellos que se autodenominan 'los más aptos'. Un vistazo a la esencia del hombre y de lo que es capaz. "El hombre es el animal más cruel" Friedrich Nietzsche.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Fear.**

Guardar el secreto no sería ningún problema. Después de todo, no se habían manejado de esa manera hacía ya bastantes años? Este era solo un caso de tantos, tal como los otros; tal como recogieron la campana de Hitler en el 65 o como la operación mk-ultra. Solo había que manejar la situación con la misma discreción de aquellas situaciones, y en efecto, este también era un caso interesante del que intentarían sacar la mayor información posible; tal como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Aproximadamente a las diez de la noche del día anterior, la agencia central de inteligencia, había recibido una extraña llamada de un par de oficiales de policía notablemente oriundos de nueva york por su acento. El oficial de policía al habla parecía muy alterado y molesto; según las palabras de la operadora que le atendió. Aun así, su testimonio era algo diferente a las constantes llamadas de broma sobre ataques terroristas o avistamientos de objetos voladores no identificado que al parecer eran invisibles. Entre tantas palabras incoherentes, el oficial había dicho que habían encontrado unas "criaturas extrañas" en un callejón de un barrio precario en Manhattan, pero lo que de verdad llamo la atención de la operadora fue que el hombre informara que aún estaban custodiando a las criaturas y esperaban que se las llevaran lo más pronto posible. Ella amablemente le dijo que vería que podía hacer de modo que luego de cortar la llamada se dirigió rápidamente con su superior, el coordinador de la unidad de atención publica, y le reprodujo la llamada. Este no dudo mucho luego de escucharla y se puso en contacto con el departamento de reconocimiento de ciencia y tecnología.

Si bien habían tenido llamadas similares a esta, esto era algo que no se escuchaba todos los días, así que cuando llamaron al novato john Taffer fue inevitable no sorprenderse. Bueno, "novato" era un término relativo, ya que llevaba trabajando en su unidad por siete años; el caso era que este era su cuarto caso como inspector, de los cuales, los otros tres habían resultado ser una verdadera decepción por razones evidente.

Luego de avisar a su unidad para que se prepararan se enlisto y partió con dos camiones blindados por protocolo... Llevar más, despertaría la atención; todo eso en cuestión de minutos.  
>Suerte que la central de nueva york estaba en Manhattan así que llegaron bastante rápido a la dirección que les habían indicado. No era un lugar muy agradable, y ciertamente la atmosfera casi fantasmal del lugar no ayudaba demasiado. Por suerte, logro ubicar rápidamente a la patrulla de policía en el bendito callejón. Ahi estaba un oficial con apariencia alterada y al parecer bastante exasperado. Por desgracia, esto era algo con lo que Taffer tenía que lidiar a menudo... Después de todo, a quien no le gustaría estar en su hogar con su familia en vez de estar trabajando a estas hora. Taffer empujo sus pensamientos hacia atrás e intento poner la cara más amable que pudo.<br>"Buenas noches oficial. Mi nombre es John Taffer, soy el inspector de una unidad perteneciente al departamento de ciencia y tecnología" dijo extendiendo la mano, "quien es usted"

"Oficial Thompson, pero eso no importa" dijo bruscamente el policía. "Mire, solo quiero que se lleve esas cosas de aquí porque realmente me están poniendo nervioso y no sé cuánto tiempo más mi compañero podrá echarles el ojo".

La cortesía era algo que uno nunca podía esperar, pensó Taffer... "bien, vamos a echar un vistazo... Guíeme"

El oficial empezó a conducirlo adentrándose mas en el callejon donde estaba la patrulla introducida con las luces encendida. Taffer les hizo señas a un par de de los suyos para que los siguieran por detrás. Solo por precaución.

Casi al fondo del callejón sin salida, entre unos tachos y bolsas de basura, estaba el otro oficial en cuclillas, iluminado por la tenue luz de la patrulla que ya estaba un poco lejos.  
>Al acercarse el tipo se levantó con una mirada entre una mezcla de terror y un "ahora son su problema".<p>

Taffer se acercó hacia donde el tipo estaba mirando, y ahora él se puso a observar detenidamente. Tres milisegundos después, el significado de "lógico" empezó a perder sentido en su cabeza.

"santo... Cielo"

Ahí, en el suelo, se encontraban cuatro seres antropomórficos sollozando, de lo que parecían ser... Tortugas? Les miro detenidamente y pensó en llamarlos cachorros por la edad que aparentaban, pero la verdad era que tal era su parecido con un humano que parecían bebes... De no más de tres meses diría el... La verdad es que no era un experto con los niños, pero hacia un par de años había sido afortunado de tener una niña, y se guiaba por medio de ese criterio.

"señor," le llamo Collins por detrás sacándole de sus pensamientos. "esperamos sus indicaciones".

Taffer observo por segunda vez a su alrededor y noto que un par de metros a la derecha, habían unas manchas de una sustancia misteriosa que no podía dilucidar si era entre un azul y un verde brillante. También había vidrios y un gran frasco cilíndrico roto. No tenía muchas pistas, pero era evidente que esa sustancia no era algo común.

"Collins, Scott, tomen... los con cuidado y llévenlos al camión. Pónganse los guantes de caucho... Y llamen Ross para que tome unas muestras, y creo que no hace falta mencionar que todos sigan el protocolo de prevención química... Mientras más rápido trabajemos, más discreto y no queremos llamar más unidades".

"si señor" respondieron al unísono Collins y Scott.

Mientras el equipo trabajaba, Taffer se acercó nuevamente a los oficiales para hacerles algunas preguntas e informarles que no se podrían ir tan fácilmente y deberían ir con ellos a las oficinas. Luego de lo que fue una revuelta y una discusión de unos diez minutos mientras el equipo trabajaba, logro llevarse con él a regañadientes a ambos policías.

El viaje no fue tan tedioso como la ida... La verdad era que su cabeza estaba demasiado abrumada en ese momento. Realmente no sabía que era lo que harían con esas cosas... Esta era la primera vez que tenía algo de verdad que reportar, pero jamás imagino que sería algo así. De verdad estaba intrigado, pero por desgracia, más que recopilar la información y pasar datos de la escena cualquier otra acción estaría fuera de su alcance. Estaba feliz cuando le ascendieron a inspector, pero recién ahora notaba que todavía no estaba autorizada a muchos asuntos. Ahora mismo le esperaba una unidad en la central a donde lo re direccionaron, así que probablemente ya no pueda ver por última vez... Con suerte unos segundos.

Algunas cosas están fuera de nuestro alcance, pensó, mientras conducía a través de la incandescente carretera; cosa irónica para ser de noche.

Ahora, lo único que podía esperar, era regresar con suerte a casa por lo menos a las once de la mañana de la mañana ya que había perdido toda la noche; y desde luego, rogar porque su esposa no este demasiado molesta.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: <strong>_**Bien… que opinan? Lo sé, lo sé, estoy acumulando fics sin acabar pero esta idea no iba a dejar mi cabeza hehe…de todos modos dejare un par de aclaraciones de ante mano… la primera seria que detesto escribir en tercera persona (siento que está escrito brutamente), solo lo hice aquí para probarme que podía así que… lo segundo es que como habrán notado, este es un capítulo de introducción y el segundo también lo será así que también estará relatado en tercera persona. De ahí en adelante ya podre disfruta de escribir en el POV de cada personaje…**_

_**Sin más espero que sea de su agrado, saludos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Self doubt.**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras se ajustaba a la luz y la gran cantidad de oscuridad que le rodeaba. La verdad era que se sentía mas perdido que encontrado al observar lo que le rodeaba.  
>Intento ponerse de pie, pero un dolor eléctrico recorrió su columna terminando por irradiarse a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, tal como si hubiese estado envuelto en llamas. Dolía; y dolía demasiado. <p>

Dolor. 

Era un sentimiento al que a lo largo de este año se había acostumbrado bastante debido a como se dieron los evento de su vida. Hace apenas un año, su hermosa y amada esposa junto con su adorada pequeña había cruzado el velo a la eternidad. A él le gustaba creerlo de ese modo y se quedó con esa idea. Ciertamente la mitología japonesa tiene varios mitos de lo que pasa a los espíritus de los fallecidos. La mayoría de ellos terminaban rodeando en el mundo terrenal... Por alguna razón esta creencia hacia que él se sintiera aun peor y no necesitaba más de eso en ese momento.

Si, el dolor se había hecho un compañero constante, que no le abandonaba ni para dormir. Pensó que tal vez sería bueno. Tal vez de algún modo seria para volverse más intolerante tal vez. Luego pensó que como sería una prueba que haría mas fuerte a un hombre, el quitarle su joven esposa y su pequeña de poco más de un año. Cualquier hombre estaría devastado. Y si llegaba a superar la prueba, miraría la vida con más sentimientos negativos que positivos. El sinceramente estaba en una posición ambigua al principio; cuando todo ocurrió no sabía que le depararía el futuro o si el podría salir adelante o no. Solo se iba a acostar por las noches y rogaba no despertar al otro día. 

Y, a decir verdad, había experimentado cosas parecidas. Ocho meses aún estaba en Japón, en la casa de un viejo amigo que le había recibido luego de la tragedia. Una noche, había despertado algo agitado de un sueño desagradable que aún no podía comprender. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara no entendía porque sus manos temblaban. Cerró el grifo y empezó a observar su reflejo en el espejo frente suyo. Fue tan repentino; ni siquiera podía identificar cuando empezó. Su corazón empezó a moverse en su pecho como nunca antes, casi sentía que saltaría de su pecho. Tampoco podía respirar, su pecho ardía como quemando pero lo peor, fue la angustia que le había invadido. 

"estoy muriendo" pensó.

El dolor era insoportable, y millones de pensamientos que le atormentaban cruzaban su cabeza como una ráfaga.

Paso un largo rato hasta que se dio cuenta que su compañero, Taro, estaba tratando de calmarle y le sostenía para que no se lastimara con los violentos movimientos que realizaba. Gradualmente todo se empezó a calmar. Sus movimientos, el dolor de su pecho, el maremagnum de voces incriminantes en su cabeza, y su corazón, que aunque había bajado el ritmo, aun latía de una manera alarmante. Taro lo estaba mirando perplejo y aterrado, casi tanto como el.

La tarde de ese día fue al hospital y le dijeron que probablemente lo que había experimentado era un ataque de pánico, y que solían suceder luego de una experiencia traumática. Luego de eso sus oídos se bloquearon y el resto fue una emulación difusa de un día. Lo único que recordaba era detenerse en el parque, en una banca donde la luz moteada del ocaso se filtraba sobre las hojas justo como a él y a su esposa les encantaba. Si bien fuera de su cabeza la imagen de ese día era casi inexistente, dentro de ella los pensamientos aun esteban intactos hasta este día. Una de las primeras decisiones que tomo esa tarde era que debía seguir adelante, sin importar que. La segunda, debía dejar la casa de Taro, no quería causarle más problemas.

Desde ese día, había tenido uno o dos ataques mensuales. Ahora mismo pensaría que tiene uno si no se estuviera viendo en el reflejo del agua de un alcantarillado.  
>No lo podía creer.<p>

No entendía que paso y al verse reflejado pensó que había perdido la cabeza. La angustia y el dolor no tardaron en aparecer y todo parecía una broma... Lo cierto es que con cada ataque, el perdía la noción del tiempo así como de su entorno. Pero no importaba. Nada importaba ahora, y por primera vez era solo él. Dolía terriblemente todo, y literalmente. En ese momento entre todas las voces de su cabeza solo una destacaba... Repitiendo incesantemente "quiero morir" todo aquello que se había propuesto simplemente ya no importaba, hasta que escucho la vos de ella entre la multitud. En tono grave y firme, pero no severa. 

"Ya basta".

Esto lo dejo desconcertado. Toda su aflicción física paro tan bruscamente que de algún modo dolió. Las voces cesaron gradualmente de gritos a murmullos y de murmullos a la nada. Todo estaba en calma cuando la escucho otra vez; esta igual de firme pero con una empatía notable que la llenaba.

"Ya basta. Es hora de seguir"

Las lágrimas todavía bañaban su nuevo rostro y era en vano intentar detenerlas así como el temblor de su cuerpo. Así que intento calmarse de otra manera. Soltó sus "que estaba sosteniendo con fuerza sobre su pecho y las extendió, arrastrándose hasta quedar apoyado sobre una de las paredes de esa alcantarilla. Ya acomodado, respiro profundo una y otra vez hasta relajarse lo más posible. La consigna era clara. Ya no había que hacer más que seguir adelante. Al ser un ninja, su mente y espíritu habían sido entrenados desde que tenía uso de razón, y ahora era un momento para usarlos.

Respiro hondo por última vez y cerró los ojos.

Recordaba como más temprano había salido a comprar unas mascotas... Luego se había cruzado con unos hombres misteriosos y los siguió. Ne recordaba que habían dicho, pero recordaba haber luchado con ellos y como una sustancia que cargaba uno de ellos se derramo encima suyo. Luego recordó el dolor insoportable de aquel momento así como todo se escuchaba difuso como si se encontrara bajo agua, pero creía, si su mente no le estaba jugando trucos, haber escuchado el llanto de niños así como unas siluetas extrañas en el suelo apenas iluminado por el cielo nocturno... Serian de color verde? De todos modos recuerda lo aturdido que estaba y que camino desorientado hasta caer en un gran pozo.

Finalmente abrió los ojos. Abrumado por la idea de que gracias a su propia impertinencia e intromisión había resultado de esta manera suspiro profundamente una vez más.  
>"Esas siluetas... Acaso...oh no".<p>

No por ser arrogante, pero él sabía que tenía una mente perspicaz. Aun así sinceramente rogaba que esta vez le estuviera jugando una mala pasada.

Algo adolorido, se puso de pie y emprendió el camino; asomándose por unas rendijas noto como en el exterior estaba atardeciendo y, teniendo en cuenta que los hechos de su memoria transcurrían durante la noche temprana, lo único que podía asumir era que había estado ahí abajo durante todo un día. Alarmado por la idea, intento olvidarla y reanudar su camino, rogando que aquellas mascotas que había comprado, sea como sea y estén donde estén, lo estuviesen bien.

**A.N.: **_**Y… bien? Que opinan hasta ahora? Haha para aclarar, creo que cualquier persona corriente que despertase mutada en roedor no le importarían sus mascotas, pero intente dar a entender que Splinter deduce que sus mascotas mutaron, y lo que lo deja más intranquilo es haber oído llantos como de bebes, así que solo esa aclaración!**_

_**Oh, y otra cosa, lamento que por ahora solo les deje contentarse con esto, es que es fin de año y estoy siendo exprimida mental y espiritualmente en las vacaciones, así que aun que lo voy a intentar, lo más probable es que la próxima actualización sea en diciembre. De verdad lo siento, pero la buena noticia es que de aquí en adelante, los capítulos venideros (si, eso sonó raro) serán relatados en primera persona desde el punto de vista de cada tortuga dependiendo del capítulo… sin más, disfruten y que tengan un buen día!**_


End file.
